User blog:BMHKain/Gunstars Red
Wiz: It had a legacy... It had everything blown up... Such were caused by... THE GUNSTAR HEROES. Boomstick: OH FUCK YEAH! Gunstar Heroes was one of my favorite childhood moments when I had a Genesis! This is one of the best reasons why Ge-''' Wiz: No, Boomstick, the Genesis LOST. Remember? '''Boomstick: AW! Could somebody give a fan of 1995 a break?! Wiz: ... Back on topic, the protagonists of said game is none other than Brothers Red, and Blue, who were trying to get the 4 gems. Boomstick: After they succeeded, the two bros found they have been sabotaged by Antagonist Group EMPIRE, who, after Grey kidnapped Yellow, their only sister, they went on the road to destiny as I call it to BLOW UP AS MUCH SHIT AS POSSIBLE! I mean, look at all these enemies! They last forever! Wiz: The level eventually did end with a final clash with Smash Daisaku, whom his Kamikaze tendencies, and blaster still weren't enough to take out Red and Blue. Boomstick: But our heroes, sweating like mad, somehow had the nerve to throw all 4 gems at Grey's possession to free Yellow! She would be better off necking with her other brother, Green, who was brain washed by EMPIRE anyway! Wiz: After one last bout with the rest of the initial antagonists, the two fought Golden Silver, and after that bout, guess who sacrifices his life to save earth..? (Seven Force Appears.) Boomstick: Yep! Green! He sacrificed himself fighting what's left of Golden Silver! Yellow was heartbroken to see her crush die by the sword! Well... Not really a sword but you get my point. Wiz: Surprisingly that's not the end of the story, but- Boomstick: BUT GUNSTAR SUPER HEROES IS TOTAL SHIT! Blue is a Brash, and Arrogant PRICK, and Red just believes what should be right is right. Also Yellow is more Bishojoish... Wiz: No! That's NOT what I was going to say at all! What I was going to say is... We decided the two needed arsenal of their own, which is a fusion of Gunstar Super Heroes' arsenal for each character, and the original Gunstar Heroes's ability to combine gunpods. Boomstick: Which we'll talk about in the full episode where these two youngsters will take on FRIGGEN MARINES! But first, IT'S TIME FOR A SNEAK PEEK OF THE DEATH BATTLE!!! Lance Bean: You have no idea what it is like fighting actual Military Professional. Blue: Hey! Only I'm allowed to act like a brash and arrogant dude! Red: BLUE! Blue: Sorry... FIGHT! All four combatants fired away, shells, dancing while being used. Both teams were on equal verges of victory; no winning, no losing. Blue: Dang! We fought harder than this, and nobodies winning! Red: We should try and use our physical prowess to take them out. Blue: Whatever, man. If this doesn't work, I'll hit you like those guys from FIGHT CLUB did. Both Bill, and Lance were stunned at the reference, but they can't stop aiming..! Blue used his Lightning Shot to close in on the first opponent, while Red used his Force Shot on the other. The two Marines knew they no longer had the upper hand as the two Gunstars were closing in... Blue threw a punch, while Red threw. WILL THESE ATTACKS WORK? FIND OUT IN THE FULL EPISODE! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts